


Just A Number

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sad, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: What happens when Jack “Whiskey” Daniels finds the woman who could make him the best man who could ever be. But the downside is that she’s 17 years younger than him, and Jack’s got a thing about the younger generations. (He can barely tolerate them.) Will he be able to overcome his discrimination against age or will he allow that discrimination to destroy the most important relationship he could ever have?
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Tequila (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating in my head since last September. I just couldn’t find the right characters for it. But I’ve finally found them and these guys will fit well with this story. **This will not be a happy story. I just want to warn you now. There will be no happy ending for this story.** You can blame me trying to get through my sadness of having to put my older dog down for this sad story.

The soft constant hum filled the small office making the air seem like it was vibrating around her. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed out commands and codes that flawlessly directed the computer and hard drive to do as she bid it. The bright neon pink cellphone sat on the equally bright neon pink charging pedestal playing old rock music at a low tone that it wouldn’t distract her. Just as her fingers were getting ready to type in another line of code a firm steady knock sounded against her office door. Lifting her head from her computer screen she smiled widely at her director Rohaan Bhati as he leaned against the door jam smiling back at her.

Stopping her fingers she turned in her desk chair and gestured out to the chair that sat in front of her desk. Reaching over the desk she turned on her desk lamp and soft golden light filled the room so that it wasn’t as dark as she liked to keep it. Also reaching over the desk she turned down her rock music till it was almost silent as Rohaan sat in the plush leather chair in front of her desk.

“How’s my little Keystroke?” Rohaan asked fondly, using the nickname he had given her ever since he recruited her to work with him here at the prestigious law firm company, as his dark colored eyes creased at the edges in admiration. Leaning back in her desk chair she smiled warmly at him with a bit of eagerness.

“I’m doing well I’ve been working hard on the code for the new updates that are supposed to roll out in two weeks. I’ve developed a system that has made it almost seamless.” She responded eager to share with her supervisor what changes she had made to the process to make her workload not as daunting as when she had first started.

“That’s great Keystroke. Actually really wonderful news. How far have you gotten with the workload?” Rohaan questioned as he nodded his head encouragingly at her.

“Well I’m just about halfway done with the first batch. I should be done within the next two days with this batch and then I’ll be able to move on to the second batch.” She reported back to him and he nodded with a raised eyebrow. He leaned back in the chair and rested his elbows on the armrests of the chair letting his hands connect and his rest on top of them. From the looks of it he looked surprised that she was already this far along in the coding. But his eyes also looked on at her with admiration and she liked to think that he could see how hard she was working and appreciated her skillset for the work she put out.

“That’s really great. I’m impressed.” He said softly and she nodded at his words as a soft blush graced her cheeks.

“Thanks Rohaan. That means a lot.” She responded sincerely and he grinned at her over his clasped hands.

“Actually I’m so impressed that I wanted to talk to you about how you would feel spearheading this update project? You would be in charge of everything. Since you’re so familiar with the coding of the update patches you know how they work and how they would fit into the computer systems in the building. It just makes sense for you to be in charge of this project after all the work that you’ve done already. So what do you say?” Rohaan explained before asking her for her insight.

This was a huge project, rolling out updates for all the computers in the building for the law firm that she worked for was a huge task and while it would be time consuming it would also be a great opportunity for her to show Rohaan just how hard working she is. It would also show how much of an asset she is for the company if she’s able to get these updates rolled out with as little problems as possible. Staring at him silently for a moment more she let the beaming smile grace over her face that she was trying to hide.

“I would love to be in charge of it. Definitely.” She said nodding her head eagerly at him.

“Great!” he cheered as he slapped one of his knees happily. “That’s really great! Ok once you’ve finished with this first batch go ahead and review the rest of the batches, I’m pretty sure you’ve got three batches that need to be rolled out, and figure out how long the coding will take you and we’ll figure out a set roll out date for the first batch. Once we figure out a set date for the first we’ll work on a schedule for the rest of the batches depending on how the workload looks.” He said excitedly as he began rambling about the process that would need to be done to figure out a good timeline. “I’m glad you accepted this project. You already have your hand in it completely so you would be the expert on it. Plus I know you can handle it without a problem. If you need help with rolling out the update we’ll get you all the help.” He reassured you kindly and you nodded your head at him.

“Okay, thanks Rohaan.” You responded smiling happily at him and he nodded his head grinning from ear to ear.

“This is going to be great for you and the company. I’ll go ahead and let Susan and Eric know that you’re going to be in charge of the update project so that they know what your priority will be for the next few months.” Rohaan explained as he stood up from the chair and began to make his way. She smiled as she shook her head at his excitement that seemed to just burst out of him in waves as he walked out of her office.

Leaning back in her desk chair she sighed softly letting the excitement die down and giddy happiness at the opportunity began to form in the pit of her stomach. She had been working here for at least two years already. Rohaan had found her at her university when she had done a presentation on cybersecurity and how easily it was to code programs to get around the security walls. He had been interested in her skillset ever since the presentation and when she had graduated from university he had quickly contacted her for a job opportunity in the IT department of the law firm company. After her first interview with him he had jokingly called her Keystroke and the nickname had just easily stuck and followed her around the company.

Within the two years that she had been working with the company she had quickly climbed the career ladder and had easily come into the position of unit leader alongside Eric Conrad. Eric worked well with her he was very knowledgeable and talented in computers, but he liked to take the easy way with most things and while he was talented he didn’t apply himself to further his knowledge or skill. He also liked to try and make himself look better than he actually was, it was all a little juvenile for her tastes but it seemed to work for Eric.

Sighing softly with the lingering excitement of being in charge of her very first large project she turned back to her computer screen and got back into the coding part of the updates. Easily losing herself in the work she reached over and raised the sound on her cellphone as the old rock songs played in the background.

*-*-*-*

Today was not going his way. Jack huffed out a soft breath as he heard the light twinkling laughter fill the room. His eyes darted over to see Rebecca standing very close to one of the younger lawyers that had just started working here a week ago. Glaring harshly he watched her hand dance up and down the man’s forearm teasingly as he leaned in further into her space. Her twinkling laughter fluttered through the air again and Jack’s eyes darted up to see that she was watching him with shrewd eyes and a knowing smirk on her lips.

Shaking his head Jack turned back to the stack of files on the conference table. He had to get back to work, he had a controversial court case coming up that involved a very public divorce of a highly regarded power couple and allegations of parental alienation coming from the husband’s side of the family. He began reading over the statements from the wife who he was representing in court before hearing the twinkling laughter of Rebecca once again ring out in the air.

“If you are not here to work I would suggest you leave.” Jack gritted out and the laughter immediately stopped. He didn’t bother looking up but he heard the soft whispers between Rebecca and the new younger lawyer before the clicking of Rebecca’s retreating steps sounded on the tile floors of the conference room.

“Sorry about that my man. I can’t help it if the cougars can’t get enough of me.” said the man as he moved to the other side of the conference table and took a seat. Jack sneered as he looked up at the young man sitting across from him.

“I’m sorry did you just call her a cougar?” Jack asked, disgusted with the young man’s attitude.

“Well yeah my man, that’s what she is isn't’ she?” he asked Jack with confusion lacing his voice.

“She may be considered a cougar but why don’t ya have more respect for the woman?” Jack asked incredulously as he glared at the man.

“Well yeah, but she’s only flirting with me to get to you my man. And no offence but it worked.” the man said as he leaned back in his chair and pulled a file over to begin going over it. Jack grit his teeth together and tried to curb his desire to reach out and grab the man by his shirt collar and drag him over the conference table. But just as his words completely filtered through Jack’s brain he realized the man was right. Rebecca was only flirting with him to get back at Jack for breaking up with her last week. He and Rebecca were on and off in a relationship together for the good part of a year. It was a bit exhausting when he thought about it, Rebecca wanted to get married and have children before she couldn’t and Jack was not looking for the white picket fence image. Especially with a woman who felt it necessary to “punish” him for breaking up with her when she tried pushing for marriage once again.

Jack sighed and stood from the chair he was sitting in and began collecting the files that he had on the case. He didn’t bother letting the younger man know where he was going. As Jack walked back to his office he realized that he didn’t even know the young lawyer’s and nor did he care to learn it at this point. Jack knew he wouldn’t be getting along with the younger man and even more so now what with the stunt that Rebecca pulled to embarrass him.

Reaching the small outer office where his three assistants worked Jack nodded his head and tried to get into his office without having to talk to any of them. But Mary spoke up before he could make it into his doorway.

“So we’ve gone ahead and made copies of all the files we have on the case. One for the company, one for the wife, and one for the court. Do you need us to make anymore copies or is that all that you want?” She asked as she turned slowly in her chair to face him. Jack turned to face Mary and watched as her light brown eyes looked him up and down. Her shocking white hair was pulled back in a sleek twist and each hair was in place. Mary had started working for him about two years ago and ever since she had work had gotten so much easier and more organized. She was a life saver and after working with her for so long they both worked like a well oiled machine. The downside being that she knew all of Jack’s moods and could normally tell what was going on with him even before he did.

“No that’s fine. That should be enough copies for everyone.” Jack said nodding his head. He adjusted the stack of files in his arms and moved as if he was going to head into his office before Mary spoke up again.

“You saw Rebecca didn’t you?” She asked knowingly. Jack turned back to her and sighed softly nodding his head.

“She was flirting with the other lawyer assigned to this case.” Jack explained and Mary frowned deeply at his words. 

“You mean Hardwick? Man she doesn’t have any class does she?” Mary questioned incredulously. Jack snorted softly at her words and shrugged his shoulders. “I mean honestly you just broke up with her because she was pushing again. Does she really think making you jealous is gonna sway you back to her? Some people just have rocks for brains don’t they?” Mary began rambling as her anger began to consume her.

“Easy Mary. No reason for you to go and get wound up all because she can’t take no for an answer.” Jack said calmly as he set a hand on Mary’s shoulder. He smiled fondly at her and thought for not the last time that she was truly a wonderful person and someone he was very grateful for in his life. 

“You’re right I shouldn’t get wound up because of her. But she just makes me so mad! How many times have you told her that you aren’t looking to get married and have kids? Geeze you would think she would understand and either move on or accept it.” Mary grumbled out and Jack laughed softly nodding his head.

“It’s alright Mary. This time I don’t plan on getting back together with her. It’s time to move on from her.” Jack said solemnly as Mary nodded her head gleefully at him.

“Oh that’s a relief! I never did like her all that much.” Mary said as she turned back to look over at Agnes who was another assistant and around the same age as Mary. The two of them nodded at each other and then looked back at Jack. He just shook his head and looked over to Matthew who was trying to keep his head down and not get involved. Chuckling softly Jack shook his head again and turned back to his office where he quickly retreated.

Placing down the files on his desk Jack moved over to the floor to ceiling windows and stared out at the city skyline. Sighing softly he placed his hands on his hips and just took in the sight in silence. Blowing out a breath he turned back to his desk and walked around it taking a seat in his desk chair. He pulled some of the files towards him and flipped one of them open to begin going over them once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed almost imperceptibly to Jack as he worked. It was as if everyone moved at warp speed around him while he kept his head down and continued to go over the case files. Soon the sun was starting on it’s descent and he heard the commotion of Mary, Agnes and Matthew gathering their things so that they could leave for the day. Looking up from his desk he saw Mary leaning in the doorway with her purse on her arm and her coat resting on her shoulders.

“Everything is squared away sweetheart. Don’t work too hard tonight and go home at a decent time.” she warned him as she pointed her index finger at him.

“Yes Mary. Don’t worry about me, I'll go home at a decent time.” Jack responded fondly as he smiled at her. He watched as she shook her head at him and waved a hand in his direction before leaving along with Matthew and Agnes. Jack shook his head softly and turned back to the files in front of him.

Sighing loudly Jack rubbed his hand over his face and tried to rub the weariness out of his eyes. Reaching his arms out on either side of his body he stretched widely and turned in his desk chair to look out at the New York city lights as they all began to turn on as dusk settled over the city. Standing from his chair he walked closer to the window and rested his forearm on the glass leaning into it to gaze out at the blinking lights. If he stares hard enough down at the street below he thinks he can hear the honking horns of the taxis.

A soft pinging noise caught his attention and he turned from the window to see his cell phone lighting up with a notification. Walking over to his desk he sat heavily in his chair and turned it so that it faced the window before grabbing his phone. 

Looking down at his phone he sighed softly when he saw that it was a notification from instagram that Rebecca had uploaded a new photo and tagged him in it. Opening the notification it pulled up instagram and he saw that it was a picture of her and the young lawyer from earlier at a bar cuddled up together. She had tagged a bunch of people in the photo with a caption  _ ‘Living the Friday night life!’ _ Jack shook his head and closed the app but then a text message came through on his phone. 

_ Care to join us? _ The text read and it was from Rebecca. Sighing once more Jack turned Rebecca’s notifications on do not disturb and set his phone back down on his desk. Normally that’s all it would take for Rebecca to reel him back in but something in him didn’t want to go back their normal toxic relationship. He was tired of always fighting with her about what the two of them wanted. He was tired of her always trying to convince him that he wanted to get married and have a family. He was just tired.

So with turning her notifications off Jack hoped that it would mean something good for himself. Hopefully it would be a clean break for them and he could move on from her antics.

*-*-*-*

The office is eerily quiet as she walks along the long hall towards the main offices area. This floor had the most departments and separate units in the building. As the office space opened up and she could see the different offices and cubicles that branched off from the main room she began to get an idea for how many computers that she would have to work on.

Looking down at her notebook that she held her hands she made notes as she walked around the cubicles. Marking off a tally in her notebook as she moved she was too preoccupied to notice anything else that was going on around her. It wasn’t until her tour around the floor brought her in front of a long bank of floor to ceiling windows that gave her a spectacular view of the cityscape. Gaping silently at the view she stood in the middle of one of the windows and just looked at out the darkened sky and the glittering lights of the other buildings near by. 

She could see the Empire State Building from where she was and the colored lights on the upper portion of it made her smile as she recognized the colors of the New York Rangers hockey team. Idly remembering that there was a game tonight she was grateful for her DVR device at home that was recording the game that she was missing. 

The feeling of empowerment overcame her and she sighed softly knowing that she could get used to this feeling. She hoped that with this new project it would open doors for her in her career. She was always a driven person even when she was younger but even more so now. Her career while started when she was much younger than most was still very fulfilling and she knew she had so much to give to the information technology field. As she stared out at the city she couldn’t help but feel that something big was in the works for her


End file.
